Asian Socialist Bloc
The Asian Socialist Bloc is a political and trade union amoungst the socialist/communist nations of Eastern Asia/Eastern Russia. Member states include: China, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Northern Korea, Luzon, Eastern Russia, and UFI-controlled India. The central document that governs these states is refered to as the "Treaty of Beijing". The organization was formed in 1970 after the liberization of Vietnam and Laos from French forces and the signing of the treaty by Prince Sihanouk of Cambodia. On Paper, the organization ended as an independent bloc in 1977 when it was phazed into a bloc of the Third International and its European and North American signatories were granted the power to join their own regional blocs within the Comintern. Since, the Asian Socialist Bloc has come to be known as the Asian Bloc. Premise The basic premise of the ASB is the protection of the signatories national and cultural identity from outside forces through the practice of political cooperation, equal investment in the other members of the bloc through trade, the supply of supporting troops in campaigns of defence/liberation, and the establishment of common basic prinicples under which all ASB Asia is goverened. The terms of which recognize regional autnomy and the protection of the individual states through their established identity and grand history. The principle of which following Chinese beurecratic structuring where provinces and their internal prefectures and communes retain individuality and special autonomy to ansewer for their own unique issues and methods to solve it. But as such, the organizations within ansewer to a central power or force to determine the direction of the whole and the issuing of resources as well as mandating trade and directing large national groups (such as militaries). In the case of the ASB, this central body is the ASB council which meets irregularly to discuss matters concerning Asia and to determine their response to outside threats should any one member feel threatened. As of the moment, the process is highly decentralized and ASB summits are called when relevant in a secure locale (generally accepted to be Beijing). In addition to the response of external threats, economic support, and political or humanitarian aid, the ASB is required to uphold Houist Philosphy to some degree when and where relevant to their situation and culture. In Response To The basic ideas of the ASB were a response to and a method of ending European Colonialism in Asia as well as preventing further involvement in Asian affairs by colonial governments. As such, any European or non-Asian power acting in ASB territory is generally deemed a threat to the soviergnty of the nations within. In addition to the European Colonialsm that long threatened to corrupt or stamp out traditional Asian beliefs there was great unrest of the forced Japanification the Empire of Japan practiced that threatened local cultures. As such, it's deemed a mission of the ASB to correct the damages by re-introducing traditional language, names, and ideas into afflicted areas. Membership Membership to the ASB is highly Asia-centered and member states are generally required to be a country within Asia. In addition, that state much maintain a liberal-style government with a representive legislature body and electoral chair. The strength of this varies from the Constitutional Monarchy in place in Cambodia to the National Congresses in place in Chine, Vietnam, East Russia, and elsewhere. Exceptions to the Asia-centered rule include the West Russian Communes under Father Radek, who was invited to join the ASB shortly after the Finnish Incident in 1971. He signed the treaty in 1972 and has been a full member since, although his geographical position puts him in a tougher position to safetly. Status With the signing of the Huangshan Accord the ASB as it existed in the early-mid 70's became defunct. At face, officially dissolving itself. Officially, it remains operable as a geographic region of the Third International. Members and their Join Date *New People's China (1970-) *People's Republic of Vietnam (1970-) *People's Republic of Laos (1970-) *The Kingdom of Cambodia (1970-) *People's Republic of Korea (1970-) *The People's Republic of Luzon (1971-) *Eastern Russia (1970/1971- ) *The Western Communes (1972-1977 (European Bloc))* *The United Front for India (1976-) *The United Socialist States of America (1976-1977 (North American Bloc))** *United Socialist States of Mexico (1976-1977 (North American Bloc)* *Northern Finland (1976-1977 (European Bloc)* * Still associates, but as of the Third International were shuffled into their own regional bloc. ** Left the organization. Category:Alliances Category:Asia Category:Communism